the_primusfandomcom-20200214-history
Creator
The Creators The Creators are powerful cosmic beings, capable of creating and destorying everthing they desired. Even tho being very powerful, none of them, except Budur, are able to destroy Creations of others. There are 5 Creators: * Adora * Titan * Dahir * Budur * Vyra Adora was the first Creator, even tho Budur existed before her. The other Creators were an unintentional creation by her. After the unintentional creation of the other Creators, Adora gave all of them, except Budur, a purpose. Adora, The Divine Creator Adora doesn't know how much Power she has, thus she didnt created anything no more, except the Primus, the Divine Light, Adora's Race, the Eternal Dream and the unintended Creators. She almost lost her Life and the whole Cosmic Fountain while fighting Vyra, but got saved by Titan's Hammer. She was the one who stopped the first Cosmic War by imprisoning every Creator, including herself, in their Eternal Dream's. Adora fell into a long sleep after the second Cosmic War due to her channeling all the power of all Divine Light from all the Primus' to let them rebirth Middlerealm. Titan, The Forger Titan's purpose was to forge Gear for all Creators. He did so, which took him around ~2500 years to complete every Sacred Gear. Titan was a very powerful Creator, in fact, he is the one who forged the Cosmic Gear's. Titan saved Adora, by throwing his own forged Hammer against Vyra, which lead to the destruction of millions of Planets. After the first Cosmic War, Adora imprisoned him in his Eternal Dream. Dahir, The Planetarian Dahir's purpose was to forge millions of Planets and Solar Systems and also scatter them around Middlerealm. It took him around ~2350 years to complete his task. He was also able to destroy all Planets (created by him), by just thinking about them and "snap" with his fingers. His hatred towards the God's lead to the destruction of five Planets, where five of the first species were living on. This also lead to the first Cosmic War. After the first Cosmic War, Adora imprisoned him in his Eternal Dream. Vyra, The Eternal Eclipse Vyra's purpose was to give every Solar System a Sun and Moons. It was also her task to bring Day and Night to all Planets. She had the easiests of all tasks, which brang Anger upon her and lead her fight against Adora. She almost was able to darken the Cosmic Fountain and kill Adora but was stopped by Titan's Hammer, which he threw through the Cosmos. After the first Cosmic War, Adora imprisoned Vyra in her Eternal Dream. Budur, The Existence Budur was unkown to everyone until Atlas found out about his Existence. He wasn't necessarily a Creator, since he existed before everything else, including every Universe and Adora herself. When Atlas found out about his Existence, Budur also didnt know anything about anything else. Only when he met his Daughter Adora and found out what she created. Finding out what she did to his once existing Universe, Budur's Wrath was so big towards his Daughter, that his Actions against her Creations lead to the second Cosmic War. The death of Budur lead to the destruction to all of Adora's Creations including all Middlerealm, but his action were reverted and Middlerealm rebirth by the Primus and the Sacrifice of their Divine Light. After his death, Budur was no more existing and was just a Memory.